I need you, come back
by Zelma
Summary: Hace diez años que él se fue y lo que no sabe, es que dejó una descendiente suya a manos de Sakura. Esa niña, es bastante fuerte y posee una impetú digna de una Uchiha y un carácter digno de una Haruno. Lo que no sabe nadie, es que si sabe que es una Uchiha, su vida correrá bastante peligro. Parejas: SasuSaku y NaruHina. AVISO.
1. Prólogo

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

**+ Nota importante:**

Éste es el primer fic que hago, así que si hay algún error o algo, avísenme. Acepto críticas constructivas pero, no acepto críticas destructivas. No juzgen éste fic por el principio, pues poco tendrá que ver con el resto. Es posible que cambie el título a lo largo del tiempo. Las cosas empezarán a ser fuertes desde el primer capítulo, y el fic en sí, no irá del reencuentro entre Sasuke con Sakura y Zoe, irá sobre la vida de la pequeña Zoila.

* * *

**Introducción para que el lector pueda comprender mejor **_**I need you, come back**_ _(No es necesario leerlo)_

..

Hace diez años, Sasuke se reencontró con Sakura. Ambos, no pudieron evitar mostrar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y entre besos y abrazos, terminaron demostrando su amor a la luz de la luna. Él, se tuvo que volver a ir... era demasiado peligroso para ella que le vieran con él, pues lo que menos quería Sasuke era poner en peligro a Sakura. Ambos se despidieron con la promesa de algún día volver a verse, cuando todo terminase o el destino necesitase que se reencontraran.

Lo que no sabía Sasuke, es que dejó embarazada a Sakura. Ella lo supo cuando tenía tres meses de embarazo, y desde ese momento empezó a odiar al bebé. No quería saber nada de ese bebé, pues eran demasiados recuerdos, demasiado dolor, demasiada responsabilidad...

La niña nació sana y fuerte, era la viva imagen de él. Sakura siguió negando a la pequeña e incluso, se negó a darle el pecho. La pequeña, quedó en un principio, a cargo de Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sakura. El rubio llamó a la pequeña, Zoila, aunque poco tiempo después, se le apodó Zoe. Sakura, por otro lado, se alejó completamente de la niña y empezó a dedicarse completamente a su entrenamiento ninja. Tsunade, que había estado de viaje durante una temporada, cuando llegó y vio a la pequeña Zoe, decidió acogerla en su casa.

No fue hasta que Zoila cumplió los cuatro años, que Sakura empezó a dar importancia a la pequeña. Eso se debe, a que Tsunade la llevó de visita por algunas aldeas amigas para que Sakura observase las relaciones madre e hija que había en algunas familias. En eso, Sakura comprendió que su hija no era un error ni un castigo... era una alegría que no supo aprovechar. Desde entonces, Sakura empezó a poner empeño en su relación con su hija.

Cuando la pequeña cumplió seis años, despertó su Sharingan, aunque Sakura no se enteró de que su hija lo había despertado hasta después de tres meses. Cuando vio que su hija se había enfadado con una niña, entonces, Zoe usó sin querer su Sharingan.

Pero, eso ya es algo que queda en el pasado...

Zoila Haruno, se ha convertido en una niña bastante vigorosa y llena de energía. Conoce a mucha gente de Konoha, y no hay ni un sólo día en que no entrene como ninja ni se pregunte por su padre. Ella desea conocerle, desea abrazarle. Lo que ella no tiene ni idea, es que su vida está oculta. Los sabios no saben de su presencia, ni tampoco saben de su presencia ningún clan enemigo de los Uchiha. Pero, eso pronto podría cambiar.

* * *

**I need you, come back.**

**Por **_**Zelma**_**.**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Se sentó sobre la cama y cerró sus ojos. Le dolía bastante no poder hacer nada. Volvió a abrir sus ojos ónix y se acercó a la entrada de aquella cueva. Apretó la carta que recientemente le había llegado. Se iba a iniciar una guerra, pero ésta no sería una guerra cualquiera...

Debido a unos contactos, Sasuke Uchiha, se había enterado de que la aldea de Kurai, iba a iniciar una batalla contra la aldea de Konoha.

Le dolía, él quería proteger a su Sakura, y no tenía ni idea de si iba a llegar a tiempo o no.

Se movió por la pequeña cueva y continuó su camino a Konoha.

* * *

**En el capítulo 1:**

_- Tsunade, no nos va a dar tiempo a evacuar a los niños y mujeres indefensos que hay en la aldea. El ejército Kurai se acerca a un ritmo bastante rápido._

_- Mamá, ¿qué haces recogiendo mis cosas? ¿me voy a dormir hoy a casa del tío Naruto?_

_- Escúchame mi amor, mi vida... tienes que irte de aquí, tiene que esconderte._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo espero que os haya gustado, este es mi primer fic, así que estoy abierta a cualquier clase de sugerencias. Os dejaré una descripción de Zoila como regalo, espero que os guste.

_**Zoila: **__Tiene 11 años. Nació un 4 de Agosto, bajo el signo de Leo. Tiene el cabello por las caderas, de color negro ónix y ojos a la par, su piel es blanca. Lleva una camiseta de tirante rosa, pantalones cortos azul claro y bambas altas de color blanca. Lleva un colgante con la letra Z, en plateado. Es una niña bastante tierna y aparenta madurez, pero en el fondo, es completamente inmadura. Le encanta comer. No sabe nada de su padre, y eso es algo que le duele, a ella le gustaría saber quien es su padre. Está deseando cumplir los doce años para ir a la academia de ninjas de Konoha._

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.

~Zelma~


	2. AVISO

Debido a que la trama no concordaba mucho con la de **Naruto**, he decidido hacer otro fic alternativo a éste: _**Crónicas de la luna**_. A los lectores de éste fic, les recomiendo pasaros por allí. La temática es parecida a la de ésta, sólo que cambian muchas cosas y hay una historia más interesante.

¡Nos vemos en _**Crónicas de la luna**_!


End file.
